Myraneth Accolte: Alice 2 point 0
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Myraneth Accolte: Alice! Here, Alice plunges into Ice Age 2 with the crew! What could possibly happen with 3 'possums' and a shape-shifter? Maybe more than one shape-shifter?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I watched my friends from above. I watched as Manny told some kids a story at the water park Sid opened up. I saw then discover the inevitable flood, and start to leave. I watched as Manny almost discovered Cretaceous and Maelstrom. I watched them meet Ellie, Crash, and Eddie.

I thought it wouldn't be a good idea for them to meet up with my quite so soon. Ellie and her brothers needed time to get used to the fact that they were traveling with a mammoth, ground sloth, and saber.

I picked the perfect time to go in. Manny, Sid, and Diego didn't know where I was, but they knew I was close.

I tried for hours to find the right song. Discovering about thirty new animal guises, I finally found the right one with my father's favourite song.

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

Dad used to sing that to me whenever my mom had gone out of town for work. I loved it. I loved hearing his voice. I was sad, knowing I'd never hear his voice again.


	2. I meet the 'possum' trio

1

"Hawk!" Crash cried. He and Eddie began to play dead, and Ellie joined them, shaking the ground from her fall.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked her.

"Playing dead," Ellie hissed. Manny looked up to me, motioning for me to come down. He knew it was me, because I was pitch black. No other hawk was as black as me, "Is he gone?"

I landed on Manny's tusk, "Excuse me? He? I'm a female!" I cried indignantly.

"Um, Ellie, this is Alice. Don't ever call her a male, or she'll probably kill you," Manny said, "Alice, meet Ellie, Crash, and Eddie."

"Hello" I said brightly, with no trace of killing in my eyes. The three 'possums' had stopped playing dead, but were still eyeing me warily, "Oh, this may be uncomfortable. I know what to do!"

"Don't freak them out too much," Manny told me.

"Manny, what's the point of telling people my secret if I don't freak them out? They'll like me. I know it. Well, at least Crash and Eddie will right off the bat."

I've become so numb

I can't here you speak

I've become so tired-

The song reaped the desired effect. I shrank into a possum. Manny, Sid, and Diego had become accustomed to me doing that over the past few months. The other's expressions were of utter shock and disbelief. Eddie actually fainted for a few seconds.

I laughed.

"Um...hi." Ellie said.

Diego turned to me, "So, where have you been for the past couple of days?"

"Ah, you know me. I've been here and there. Heard about the flood, saw you guys go down the Eviserator, so on, so forth."

"You saw that?" I'm sure that if you removed Diego's fur, he would be blushing like mad.

I nipped Diego's ear after crawling on his back, "'Course I did. Woulda stepped in, but I knew what would happen."

"As per usual," Diego chuckled.

"As per usual," I agreed. I ran over to Eddie, who was just stirring, "Come on, Eddie. If we're going to out run this water, we better get going. And you better not faint every time I change, or we'll get absolutely nowhere."

"Every time you change?" Crash asked, "You mean you do this regularly?"

"Of course. If you had shape-shifting powers, you'd want to use them, too, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would! You're awesome!"

I smirked at Manny, "See? I told you they'd like me." I mouthed at him.

A few days ago I had found the mammoth song. Thinking of that, I became the biggest creature on earth at the time.

Every generation gets a chance to change the world

Pity the nation that won't listen to your boys and girls

Cause the sweetest melody is the one we haven't heard

I approached the female mammoth, forgetting that she still thought herself a possum.

"Ellie," I said cautiously, "How are you?"

Ellie was starring at me incredulously.

"Come on, Alice, Ellie!" Diego called. I hadn't realized the others had started walking again, "You can get to know each other later. Right now, we've gotta flood to escape!"

"Sorry, Di!" I cried.

I changed into the black saber form I new best and sprinted ahead of Ellie. Crash and Eddie had decided to trust me, and they were riding on my back.

"Hey, Alice!" Crash cried, "Did you know that one time Eddie and I fell into a mountain? It had really hot red stuff in it! We got out safe, though."

"Well, if you didn't get out safe, you wouldn't be here, would you? And you fell into a volcano. The red stuff was lava."

"Wow! A pretty, awesome, genius! We really nabbed the right girl this time, Eddie!"

"Hey! Enough of that or I'll change into a dinosaur and fall on you!"

"Can you really change into a dinosaur?" Eddie asked.

"Of course she can!" Sid said, "I have seen it."

"Sid, get your foot out of your mouth. I don't need this right now. Actually, I don't need this ever."

Sid hastily changed the subject, "Oh, look! My fur is starting to turn brown! The fungus-"

"Sid, do you remember what I told you about not finishing that sentence?" I trudged ahead. Fast Tony, the local con man, was trying for an easy meal again. I growled at him, "Tony, if you don't get your head out of your shell, you'll become my easy meal."

"Relax, girly. Just trying to make a living here."

Hissing again, I said, "Well, I'd suggest you use the ways the rest of us do."

"Yah, Tony!" Crash said from my back.

"Use your head. It seems to me you have a death wish," I was really fed up with this armadillo scamming people.

Manny turned around, "Alice, leave it. Tony's not going to change. Threatening to kill him won't help your cause." he grabbed me and put me on his back.

"I know, Manny. He reminds me of the man who-" I stopped, casting my gaze downwards. Manny knew exactly what I was talking about, "He was a con man, too. They never actually found him, but they realized that he got into our house by pretending to be the cable guy."

"Cable guy?"

"Oh, it's really interesting. Moving pictures on a screen-"

"Manny! Alice! Get moving!"

I sighed and jumped off of Manny, trotting ahead. Sometimes Diego could be such a drill sergeant.

Manny soon caught up with me. "So? What did I miss in the past few days?" I asked.

"The usual. We're all going to die, and Sid's singing about mammoths going extinct. Doesn't help that Ellie thinks she's a possum."

"You like her."

"What? No, I-"

"Manny, don't lie to me. I see all. I know all."

"This another one of your 'I know what's going to happen but I can't tell you what's going to happen' is it not?"

"Of course it is! It wouldn't be an adventure without my all-seeing eye!"


	3. I don't get tossed

2

That night, they were settling down to bed, and Manny went off with Ellie. He was going to have a hard time convincing her she was a mammoth.

"Boy, Manny sure took a big leap with Ellie today." Sid said.

"That he did" Alice rested her head on her paws, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be another sleepless night. For some reason, once a week since she had come to this place, she had not been able to sleep.

All of a sudden, Alice remembered something, "Oh, crap!" she cried, jumping up and interrupting Sid and Diego's conversation about Diego's fear of water.

"What is it this time, Alice?" Diego sighed.

Alice calmed herself down just as Ellie stalked back into their presence.

"Okay, we traveled with you all day, now you're coming with us at night."

"But we can't see at night," Manny protested.

"Then enjoy the flow," Ellie stalked off.

"Making friends everywhere you go, just making friends." Sid stated as they followed her.

Alice trotted ahead, transformed into a possum, and jumped onto Ellie's trunk.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you."

"Why, Alesandra?"

"Just Alice, please Ellie. I want to talk to you about Manny. I know he's sorry that he offended you, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive him, I know he would-"

Ellie picked Alice up by her tail and started to toss her away.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ellie!" Alice cried. She transformed to her human self and dropped from Ellie's grasp.

Ellie screamed.

"I don't get tossed by anyone! No matter how must justification is behind it! I don't think so!" Alice stormed away.

"Alice!" Diego cried. He turned to Ellie, "Thanks for that, Ellie," he spat, "You just got rid of one of our closest friends!"

Ellie stood there, stunned.

Meanwhile, Alice's brain wasn't working. She had forgotten about the chasm. That is, until she fell into it.

She flew out of it easily, transformed into Alice the saber, and ran to head her herd off.

Too bad they were already there.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Ellie cried.

"What?" Everyone cried.

"He's right, I overreacted."

Diego was stunned for a few seconds, then he put his plan into action.

"Do it now!" Alice cried from the air when Diego finished. Then, of course, Sid messed it all up.

"RUN!" Diego roared. Manny and Ellie took off, and Diego followed them. It was only when they were safe did they notice Crash, Eddie, and Alice were not with them.

"ALICE!" Manny yelled

"CRASH! EDDIE!"

* * *

Okay, this one's short. What happens to Alice, Crash, and Eddie?

Please review.

I don't own any of these characters other than Alice.

I do not own the plot, except for anything that does not correspond with the movie.


	4. I find someone I had lost

3

"Why are you yelling?" Crash asked, coming up behind them.

"Crash!?" Ellie cried, turning to them, "Eddie!? Oh, you're alright!" Ellie hugged her brothers.

"Guys?" Sid asked, "Where's Alice?"

They looked over the edge again. Well, Ellie kind of harrumphed, but everyone else did.

While I was in the air, I had heard music, and gotten lost in it.

You'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

Now and forevermore

Why can't they understand

the way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry...

I had transformed back into my saber form in mid air, and fallen some one hundred feet. The good thing was that I landed on something soft-or _someone_.

"Hey! What was that for?" A familiar male voice asked.

I got up shakily, "Sorry, I just kind of fell. Thanks for catching me." I got a good look at my savior. He was a saber, like me, and midnight blue-black. He starred at me with piercing emerald green eyes.

"No problem. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Alesandra, but I just like Alice. You know, I used to know someone named Derek."

"And I used to know someone named Alice. You wouldn't happen to be Alesandra Anastasia Kendra Dakota Clearwater, would you?"

"Derek Benjamin Mitchell? Is that you?"

"Is it really you, Alice?"

"'Course it is, Derek! How'd you get here?"

"I've no idea. But I've found a new power."

I shook my head, "Are you a shapeshifter, too?"

"Too? Because I am."

"That is great! Did you know were in the Ice Age movies?"

"No, I only just got here." Derek sighed, "Did you go and make friends with Manny, Sid, and Diego?"

"And Crash, and Eddie. Ellie's not coming along very well. I've been here for two months, though."

"Two months? But you were only reported missing in our world a few days ago. Time must pass differently here."

"Tell me about it. Well, how do we get out of this chasm?"

"We walk that way," Derek said plainly, "We'll walk for a bit, and then fly. Clearly you're in no shape to fly now."

They ended up walking all night and most of the next day. I had to rest frequently.

"My GOD!" I cried at one of these rest stops.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Don't you hear that? The dam just broke!" I yelled.

"Relax, Alice, I got us covered. Do you remember the song 'Turn Your Back' by Billy Talent?"

"Of course I do. It's my favorite."

"Well then, think of that."

"Okay"

When the storm hits your front door

With a roar you can't ignore

You run run away

But there's no place to hide

All of a sudden, my legs fell out from under me. No, they were replaced. With a _tail_.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The shade matched my eyes, and seemed to blend right into the rest of her body, "Derek," I looked at him. He had a tail, too, but it was emerald green, "Are we _Mer people?_"

"Yah. We can breathe under water, too."

"Do we just wait for the wave?"

"Yes."

The wave wasn't long in coming. Only about a minute. I tried not to think about what my friends were doing right now. This was something even I couldn't stop. I found myself kind of wishing events would turn out differently, but then I mentally slapped myself.

Riding that wave was the most fun I had ever had. I held Derek's hand, and screamed along with him.

The water cleared unexpectedly, and Derek and I changed back to human and raced towards my herd, who were exciting the valley.

"Manny, Sid, Diego! Crash, Eddie!" I cried.

Sid turned, "Guys, it's Alice!" he yelled at them.

Bounding towards them, I grabbed Manny ad Sid in the same hug, and then Crash, Eddie, and Diego. Then I turned to Ellie.

"You're going to have to work hard to gain my friendship, mammoth girl." I said cooly.

"Alice, come on, what'd she do to you?" Derek asked.

I spun to face him, "She practically threw me off a cliff. Well, indirectly. You remember that part, right? Her conversation with Manny?"

Recollection dawned on his face, "And she made you keep going in the night. When you could only see if you were a possum."

"You know, Derek, I love how you seem to complete my thoughts for me. I really missed you, you know."

"Not as much as I missed you. Do you realize how hard it is when the woman you love is reported missing?"

"Well, you found me now." I felt myself in my love's arms for the first time in two months. Oblivious to the others around me, I lifted my face and kissed Derek more passionately than I had ever done.


	5. Manny gets a mate

4

Derek and I broke apart, as the rest of the herd turned to the sound of mammoth feet. Two hundred mammoths were standing in front of us.

"Were not the last ones anymore!" Ellie cried happily. The female mammoth had been the only one grimacing when I kissed Derek. She turned to follow, "Aren't you coming?"

"Um, Ellie," Manny stuttered a few more things, "I hope you find everything you're looking for."

"You, too."

Crash and Eddie left, after one last hug from me, and Manny turned back to them.

"Go after her." I said, "Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Well, we won't let Sid die."

"Thanks, guys, I'll keep in touch."

"Yah, we get it, you're a good friend. Now, go on, scat," Diego said.

Manny ran after Ellie, yelling her name.

"Well, I guess it's just us," Sid said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sid," Derek said.

"Ah! Who are you, and how do you know Alice?" Diego pinned Derek to the ground.

"Diego, get off of him. This is Derek Mitchell. He was my boyfriend in my old world. Remember, I told you about him? Now get off of him!"

Diego got up, but still eyed Derek warily. I snaked his ear playfully, and he tackled me to the ground.

"One more thing, Sid. I am not carrying you." I said.

"Oh, please!" Sid begged, "For old time's sake?"

"I'll carry him." Manny picked Sid up by his neck.

"But your herd is leaving-?" Diego said, letting me up with a lick from jaw to hairline. (Eww, Diego!)

"We are now."

I smiled, walking hand in hand with Derek. I loved this life. I leaned my head on Derek's shoulder.

"Alice, come on! You can play catch-up later!"

I sighed, and together me and Derek became sabers. Same old Diego. One minute you're play wrestling, and the next he's telling you what to do.

**THE END**

* * *

And that's the end of Alice 2 point 0. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback, and don't be afraid to critique. Be ready for Alice 2.5!

Please review!

Thanks,

Jenna

I don't own Ice Age or any of the songs I used. I only own Alice and Derek!


End file.
